Watching Over Her
by DeviantGamrGirl
Summary: THIS IS A RE-POST FROM MY FIRST ACCOUNT!  I am NOT stealing it!  Zoey finds herself in an unusual situation after a Boomer vomits on the Survivors as they're fighting a horde. Rated M just to be safe.


**A/N: First thing to clear this all up: THIS IS A RE-POST FROM MY ORIGINAL ACCOUNT! I don't want anybody saying I'm ripping off another author and posting it for my own selfish gain because that's not true and impossible (I can't steal from myself). And if you've already read this, I apologize. I will also be re-posting my second fic on this profile, so same schpeel for that one too. Anyways without further adieu, here's my first fic. Oh yeah and L4D is owned by Valve and Source and all those wonderful peeps who make fantastic video games like this perfect for us crazy minded authors to fuck with (not literally).  
><strong>

"Damnit! Don't these fuckers know when to quit?" Francis bellowed over the screams coming from the tidal wave of zombies that seemed to never end. Zoey kept emptying her pistols into the oncoming horde. Turning around, she came face-to-face with a Boomer, who didn't fail to cover every one of the Survivors with his disgusting bile. Louis yelled and started wiping his eyes and face, where most of the vomit had landed, only to be knocked down by an onslaught of zombies, leaving him to fight on the ground. Francis and Bill were shooting back-to-back, quickly emptying any and all ammunition they had into the nearest Infected. Zoey's back was towards an empty alley as she was faced with a massive swarm of Infected.

Suddenly, from the fire escape two stories above her, the constrictive tongue of a Smoker wrapped around her waist and started to drag her back.

"NO!" Zoey cried as she was dragged helplessly towards her impending doom.

"ZOEY!" Francis roared, aiming one of his pistols at the Smoker's tongue while firmly holding onto his riot gun and quickly decapitating a zombie with it. He shot two rounds with the pistol in Zoey's direction. The first bullet missed the Smoker's tongue by millimeters, but the second one hit home, cleanly slicing the Smoker's tongue in two. Though she had part of the Smoker's tongue still wrapped around her, Zoey quickly did an about face turn, pulling out her dual pistols and swiftly dispatching the Smoker with three shots.

Coughing and choking on the thick smoke spewing from the Smoker's dead body, Zoey stumbled further into the dark and narrow alley. When the smoke had cleared from her lungs, she turned around to head back out into the streets to help her friends, but stopped short as she spotted the gleaming red eyes and the crouching form of a Hunter. Gasping softly, Zoey raised her pistols and backed further into the alley with the Hunter approaching her.

Then she felt her back collide with a solid brick wall, heightening her fear. She could still hear her friends in the streets, fighting for their lives.

_This is it!_ she thought, _I'm done for. There's no one to help me when this Hunter pounces._ She braced herself as the Hunter kept crawling forward until he was crouching almost five feet away from her. But the Hunter just cocked his head and stared at Zoey. Zoey's breathing slowed as she gazed back at the Hunter, who was doing nothing whatsoever to harm her. With a slow and shaky breath, Zoey lowered her pistols so they were hanging loosely at her sides.

Suddenly, the Hunter pounced silently on Zoey, knocking her pistols out of her hands. Zoey stared up into the Hunter's face as he straddled her, pure terror etched into every inch of her face. She could clearly see now that he didn't look much older than her, 25 at the most. Her breathing hitched as his red eyes gleamed at her but seemed to soften as he studied her. He cocked his head the other way before leaning down and capturing her soft lips with his. He leaned back and watched as the terror left her eyes to be replaced with shock and wonder. Her eyes darted everywhere as she debated her next move. Should she punch him in the face and make a run for it, hoping he wouldn't recover quickly and pounce her? Or should she let her emotions take control and let herself go?

_That was a pretty damn good kiss, considering he's an Infected._ Zoey thought.

As she stared at the Hunter's face, she saw that she could see past the dirt and grime shielding his features from the outside world. She found herself actually wanting to run her fingers through his shaggy dark blonde hair. She noticed that his eyes were fading from crimson to a deep dark emerald that she could get lost in for hours.

_What should I do? _she debated internally,_ What would my friends think?_

"Oh, to hell with it!" Zoey decided, grabbing the back of the Hunter's head and brought their lips back together in a searing kiss. Their lips moved together in perfect synchronization, neither one of them wanting the kiss to end. Zoey gasped slightly as the Hunter ran his tongue across her bottom lip, allowing him to intrude her mouth with his tongue, deepening their kiss. Zoey grabbed fistfuls of his hoodie, bringing their bodies closer together. She moaned as she felt his hands snake under her shirt, his nails lightly scratching her stomach as he started to massage her breasts. He hissed in pleasure as Zoey cupped the rapidly growing bulge that was tightening his jeans.

"ZOEY! Zoey, where are you?" Zoey and the Hunter broke apart, a low warning growl issuing from his throat as he turned his head towards the opening of the alley.

"Hey Zoey, where you at girl?" Louis called. This time, as they scrambled back to their feet, Zoey felt the growl ripple through the Hunter's body as she placed a hand delicately on his shoulder, making him turn to face her again. He stared at her for a while then jerked his head upwards in the direction of the roof, indicating he had to leave if he didn't want to get shot. Zoey smiled and nodded, a single tear leaking from her eye. For once, this actually felt right, to do forbidden things with someone who could easily snap her throat and kill her. In fact, she actually felt as if she was falling for him. The Hunter bunched up his muscles and got ready to spring to the rooftop.

"Wait." Zoey said softly, so softly she wasn't sure he'd heard her. The Hunter paused, got out of his crouching position, straightened up and looked at Zoey, a questioning look in his eyes. Zoey bit her lip nervously but then, taking two steps forward she reached for the Hunter's face and softly kissed him good-bye, not knowing if she would ever see him again. The Hunter growled low in his throat as they broke apart. Her eyes betrayed her; she didn't want to leave him. The Hunter slowly stroked her from her earlobe to her cheekbone, before encircling her in his arms. After a moment, they separated. Zoey was about to tell him to leave before they got caught, when he put one finger over her lips, silencing her.

"What is it?" Zoey asked against his finger, worry in her voice. It was then that she heard a faint scratching sound coming from his throat and she realized that he was trying to speak to her.

"Zuh…Zuh…Zee…Zee…Zeeuh…Zion." the Hunter said breathlessly. Zoey gasped lightly as she grasped the fact that he had just told her his name.

"Zion?" Zoey asked, looking into his eyes. The Hunter nodded in response. Zoey grinned and gasped as Zion kissed her with renewed passion.

"Now go!" Zoey said quietly but urgently as they broke apart. Zion nodded and got into his crouching position. Then he leapt upwards, landing on the roof. Just before he crawled out of sight, Zoey saw his eyes flash back to the blood thirsty red she saw earlier. Just then her friends rounded the corner into the alley where she was.

"Zoey, oh dear God! There you are!" Francis sighed with relief, squeezing her into a giant bear hug that took all the oxygen from her lungs.

"Francis! Choking, not breathing!" Zoey gasped in a choked voice as Bill chuckled. In the back of her mind though, she couldn't help but think that Francis' hugs weren't like Zion's. It was hard not to think about his hugs, his kisses, his touch—

"Let's try not to ever get separated like that again." Louis said, seriously. "No matter how many of those damned zombies get in our way."

"Yeah we were worried sick about you, kid." Bill said, "Thinkin' maybe another Smoker got to ya. Or maybe a Hunter."

_More than you know Bill. More than you know._ Zoey thought as the four Survivors trudged to the safe room about a block and a half from where they were. Before they closed and barred the door for the night, Zoey stood outside, looking at the stars and reminiscing about the interesting day she had.

"Zoey! Get in here before we lose you again." Louis joked, beckoning her inside. Zoey smiled and nodded. Before she went inside, she glanced up at the nearest rooftop and spotted the crouching form and sparkling green eyes of Zion, her Hunter, watching over her. A smile lightly traced her lips as she heard the low growl of Zion, before he leapt out of sight.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading though. Let me know if you want me to do a sequel, I kind of have an idea for one, but I want to know if you guys want me to write it.**


End file.
